


Tu mi fai viaggiare

by CriForNì (CriForNi)



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriForNi/pseuds/CriForN%C3%AC
Summary: Tanto lo sappiamo tutti che oggi Niccolò avrà messo il tabasco sopra la lasagna e Martino l'avrà preso in giro. Lasciandoglielo fare, però.Buon Natale a tutti.
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Tu mi fai viaggiare

"Marti avevi ragione, ora scoppio"

Martino ride della palese deficienza del suo fidanzato. Anche se lo sa.  
Che a breve si stenderà sul letto e gli farà le carezzine sullo stomaco manco fosse un bambino di quattro anni con il mal di pancia.

"Non vorrei dire te l'avevo det-"  
"Si te l'avevo detto gne gne"

Niccolò gli parla sopra facendogli il verso.  
Perché tanto lo sa pure lui che c'ha ragione mica ora è il caso di rimarcare l'ovvio mentre sta cercando di ignorare quel mattone sullo stomaco a forma di lasagna.

"Tre piatti, due fette di pandoro, mezzo torrone e gli struffoli perché - amo se non li mangio adesso non ne avrò possibilità fino al prossimo anno- Nico, ti amo, ma te lo sei meritato"

Martino si deve assolutamente informare sulla possibilità che esista un premio in denaro per l'uomo in grado di sfoggiare il broncio più adorabile e paraculo del mondo.  
Perché seriamente. Potrebbero svoltare. 

Già se la immagina la ristrutturazione della casa e la vacanza ai Caraibi che tanto si sognano in quei momenti in cui sono accoccolati nel letto prima di dormire e pianificano viaggi che probabilmente non faranno mai. 

"Sei crudele, ma questa è colpa tua, m'hai fatto diventa pappamolla pure a me, una volta c'avevo il fisico"  
"Certo.. te pareva che doveva esse colpa mia" 

Nel frattempo Martino si è infilato. Finalmente.  
Dopo cinque ore a combattere con i parenti e altre due a ripulire il casino.  
Il tutone da casa che Niccolò gli ha preparato sul termosifone acceso.  
E l'ha raggiunto. Sedendosi accanto a lui sul letto a gambe incrociate e osservando divertito il suo ragazzo spaparanzato a quattro di bastoni nel centro del materasso. 

"Come se t'avessi detto, Nico se non ti ingozzi fino a sentirti male non si scopa fino all'anno prossimo"  
"Sarei in grado di resistere una settimana è"  
"Ah si?"  
"No"  
"Appunto" 

Niccolò ride mentre afferra il polso del suo ragazzo e lo tira un po'.  
Un chiaro invito a stendersi accanto a lui. Martino si precipita subito. 

Come te sbagli.  
Forse potrebbero diventa ricchi pure se esistesse il premio "campione mondiale di sottoneria potente" . 

"Dove andiamo oggi?" 

Chiede Niccolò mentre si spalma sopra il suo fidanzato. Aggrovigliando le loro gambe insieme e  
infilando la sua faccia in quel piccolo angolo di felicità che è per lui l'incavo del collo di Martino. 

"Mmm fammi pensare"

C'è un momento di silenzio totale mentre Martino passa le dita tra i capelli di Niccolò che nel frattempo ha alzato la mano chiudendola intorno all'orecchio di Marti, che sorride al gesto. 

"Un posto freddo però stavolta Nì"  
"Per rimanere in tema natalizio?"  
"È si"  
"Okay, che ne dici della Russia?"  
"Russia.. Si ce sta"  
"Yakutsk"  
"YA CHE?" 

Può sentire la risatina vibrante di Nico direttamente dentro l'orecchio ed è segretamente grato che abbia quell'altro praticamente tappato dalla sua mano perché così non può uscire da nessuna parte. 

"Yakutsk Marti, pare sia la città più fredda del mondo"  
"E che ci sta da vedere scusa?"  
"Mah.. da vedere misa niente di particolare, però si può guidare sul fiume"  
"Oddio camminano sulle acque tipo gesu"  
"Scemo, è che d'inverno si ghiaccia talmente tanto che lo usano come autostrada" 

"Ma che stai a di, ti pare"  
"te lo giuro" 

Niccolò può praticamente vedere l'espressione interdetta di Martino pure se non lo sta guardando davvero e gli sorride direttamente sulla pelle. 

Dimena pure un po' la testa esortandolo a continuare con i grattini.

"No troppo pericoloso, semo talmente sfigati che ci si sfascia sotto i piedi e poi chi te raccoglie se ce caschi dentro, cambiamo meta"  
"Mi raccogli tu ovviamente, buttandoti nell'acqua gelata per salvarmi, tipo Jack"  
"Infatti lo sappiamo tutti che fine ha fatto, quindi no.. grazie"  
"Ah non proveresti a salvarmi quindi? " 

Mi butterei nell'acqua ghiacciata. In mezzo al fuoco. Dal settantesimo piano di un grattacielo. Rotolerei giù da una montagna.  
Farei un doppio carpiato completamente nudo cantando finché la barca va.  
È quello che pensa. 

"Non lo so" È quello che dice. 

Tanto comunque non ce crede nessuno.  
Men che meno Niccolò che alza la testa e lo guarda negli occhi come se da lui dipendesse il sorgere del sole e Martino si scioglie come l'immagine di quella lastra di ghiaccio che ora non riesce più a togliersi dalla mente. 

Rabbrividisce pure.

"Però Marti, grazie"  
"De che?"  
"Per non volerci andare solo perché hai paura che succeda qualcosa a me, e non a te" 

Gli bacia l'angolo della bocca e torna al suo posto nascosto nel collo di Martino.  
Che non ha manco il coraggio di replicare niente perché che cosa deve dire. 

La verità non si contesta. 

"Vabbè.. buon Natale Nì"  
"Buon natale, amore"


End file.
